


The Dragon's Mate

by metropoliszone



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metropoliszone/pseuds/metropoliszone
Summary: A series of short (SHORT fics) about the courting process between one Green Dragon and one Dark Dragon. Each part is based off of a song that I'm listening to.





	1. Demonstrate

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just me wanting to write more Jae-Hak. Sorry!
> 
> The song in question is Demonstrate by Jojo

Hak felt his body boiling. The life in him bubbling up as he sat there, looking towards Jae-Ha. That _alpha_.

Okay, maybe that was a bit unfair to say. Not like Jae-Ha actually was doing anything to him. He was just standing there. Their bathtime together, as everyone else slept, or was doing something, or Yoon was busy in the midst of preparing for bed. It left Hak, the Omega, and Jae-Ha, the shitty shitty Alpha.

Absolutely terrible.

There was a part of him that was very good at hiding it all these days. A part of him, with the medicine he was given when he first presented, that kept everything under wraps. He smelled like nothing, he acts like nothing, and his heat was practically non-existent. Sure, these were more meant to be something to last until you found a mate, and perhaps things that weren’t meant to last five years and counting, but it was enough.

Until tonight.

Because he didn’t showcase himself to everyone else (Yona didn’t even know, and he’d keep it that way, thanks), he let himself slip into the baths with the Alphas. Normally, he could get away with kicking them all out, or just ignoring them.

Not with Jae-Ha.

That body. That handsome, well toned body. That hair, in or out of it’s ponytail, that drove him wild and made him want to grab it, and tug on it. Those eyes, the damn droopy eyes that clearly wanted to take over his mind. And worst of all. The body wasn’t bad enough. The face wasn’t bad enough. He could ignore all of that.

But he swore that Jae-Ha was trying to put on a show for him. A fricking show. The way he moved about in the warm waters. Let his soaked hair press against his body, and how he let out a gasp of air every movement he made that felt just right. Hak couldn’t see his knot, but he’s pretty sure that’s swollen too.

“Hak?” Jae-Ha looked at him with a smile, “Is everything alright?”

That smile. As he looked at it, he began to sink into the water, where a barely audible grumble came from his mouth. He tried to control his glare, but he wasn’t doing a good job of it. Jae-Ha looked at him for a moment, before turning around to finish cleaning himself off.

And when he moved just enough that Hak could get a view of what _all_ Omegas wanted (which was bullshit, but anyways), he knew it was going to be trouble from here on out.

Demonstrating piece of shit.


	2. Long & Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is Long & Lost by Florence + The Machine

Jae-Ha was sure he was being watched more often than usual. He just couldn’t pinpoint why or by who. Certainly, he got eyes from a few people. Kija’s side eye was plentiful, yes, and Yoon had his own way of looking at him. But this was different.

This was the eyes of someone interested in him, he was certain of it. And who could blame them for picking him? He certainly had a beauty to him that few others could expect to match. Outwardly, at least.

Though his mind raced on exactly what sort of Omega might continually be looking his way. He didn’t have much in the way of an idea on that front. They didn’t have any Omegas nearby that could even look his way. The only two were Yona and Yoon, and Yona was dealing with other things, and he’s pretty sure Yoon has no interest in him (which is fine, Yoon isn’t really his type).

It’s night when he feels it again. The eyes beating in the back of his head. He looks around quickly, in a way that hopefully won’t attract the Omega to run away from him. But after turning one way, he turns the other…

“Ah, Hak.” He smiles his charming smile. “Came to keep me company?”

The way Hak barely looks at him when he smiles is something he puts in the back of his mind, in a small place to keep things locked away. There’s something different right now about him. But he can’t place it. He doesn’t smell any different than usual.

“…Yeah.” He finally says, sitting down beside him, with the bottle of wine they picked up in the nearby town. Jae-Ha pours them both glasses. “Everyone else is asleep.” Resting down and leaning back slightly. “Figured we could… sit.”

Jae-Ha raised an eyebrow… but said nothing else. “I see…” Hak is actually being gentle. Which amuses him slightly. He wonders what, exactly, Hak is trying to hide from him, if anything at all? He barely can look at him right now, sipping on his wine and focusing on other things.

Jae-Ha is more intrigued than before… and he wants to know more about this other Alpha.


	3. Honey Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is Honey Honey by Feist

He needed more suppressants. That’s the only reason he separated from the group. He was asked where he was going, and Hak simply said to pick up supplies. And then left after a few questions of where. No, he didn’t want to tell people where he was going, that was a stupid idea.

If they knew he was going to some of the medicine stands, he might get even further questions. After all, why was an Alpha going to do that? And then he’d have to explain himself further. By saying they were weapon supplies, he could at least cut out some of the questioning.

And he’d have Kija to thank for that.

Walking in an undetermined fashion, as he felt he was being followed (why does he always feel like he’s being followed these days? He has issues), passing a few of the stalls that sold weapons before taking a quick walk down an alley. Slipping through some of the stalls and between a few others got him to the one shop that sold what he needed.

Typical town, hiding their most important shop away. But why would any pretend that Omegas weren’t there just to bear children from Alphas? So the one shop that was needed was kept in such a way that it was obvious what people were looking for. Hak just hoped he wouldn’t get caught here.

“Yeah, I need…” He grabbed his list and handed it over to the clerk, along with some money. The less spoken, the better, and the less time he spent here, the better. He could claim he was lost if he had to, which made him look less bright, but it kept his secrets under lock. The secrets he had could hurt Yona more than anything else, and he had to do his best to keep it under wraps.

The prices kept rising, and Hak kept paying, no matter what. Eventually he’d get to a point where he’d have to do something to get these supplies, which he wouldn’t exactly be proud of. After all, if he didn’t have them, he would smell like an Omega.

And there were few sensible jobs that an Omega could have.

The supplies were placed on the table. A few herbs, something that could only be described as a root, and honey. Honey was the cheapest supply, but if he got it all here, he could save a bit of money. A nod as a thanks, and his small amount of change back, he pocketed it all in his robe and began to head out of the alley.

The feeling of being followed happened again, and he really didn’t like it.

Now he was damn well concerned his secret got out. All he could hope for was that his paranoia had finally hit it’s peak.


	4. Freedom (#1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is Freedom (#1) by MO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this, work has been busy and I've been struggling, trying to figure out what I want this next part to be.

Jae-Ha only went into town because he was asked. The town seemed to be very anti-Omega, by how so many of them were forced to work out of homes, or worse. He’s been a fan of a few of the Omega brothels near the port, yes, but he’d never seen them as bad as the one here. At least he could take care of the small parts he had to. Which was collecting a few supplies for a variety of things. Yoon told him to keep it quick as they should probably head off again soon.

Quick is what he could do. Although he opted to stay on the ground for the current walk.

There wasn’t much in the way of distraction (except, of course, the Omega brothels), so the trip was easy. Not many supplies either, just a few ingredients for some medicine. Ah, that’s right. Yoon was trying to work on an easier to prepare suppressant, wasn’t he? Ah well, that would be better for everyone involved. Hak could perhaps stop acting so weird in that case.

Grabbing the last of the items, he sees a familiar blue robe that brings a soft, small smile to his face. “Ah, there you’ve run off to, Hak.”

He swears Hak jumps a hundred feet in the air. Which would be impressive if Jae-Ha could not.

“Don’t… scare me like that.” Hak whispers, barely loud enough for Jae-Ha to hear.

“Scare you? I didn’t think it would be scary to run into me again.” He begins to move closer to Hak, “Or are you afraid of me taking you away again?” Leaning in nice and close with a grin on his face. Hak definitely wanted to punch him, he could tell, and he’d have to live with that.

“Look. Let’s just go home.” Hak began to grumble as he turned to properly face Jae-Ha. And that’s when the dragon noticed something. He was trying to clutch and hide whatever was in his robe. One of the jars that Hak had reminded him of something he just picked up. Blinking for a moment.

“Ah, Hak… did Yoon already send you out on errands?” Pointing to the small jar of honey he was holding, and then to the one in his robe, it made Jae-Ha curious. Hak looked confused… and then it immediately turned to fear for a brief moment, and then back to his neutral state.

“…No. I was picking up some additional things. Let’s go.” As if he was ending the conversation entirely.

But that wasn’t going to be the end. No, he’s made the dragon curious, yet again. What exactly is Hak trying to hide?


End file.
